


【ASTRO/肥皂】Little Moon

by minminooo



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minminooo/pseuds/minminooo
Summary: ※ ASTRO，車銀優 ╳ 文彬※ Bad idea產生的Bad idea※ 會含R18情節，介意者慎入※ 誘受小貓咪會比較OOC一點吧
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo & Moon Bin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

車銀優參加了一場由大學同學主辦的聚餐，他估計就是吃個飯、去練歌房唱歌，然後小酌一下，這種固定的行程，原本盤算著十點半左右就要藉故離席，但許久不見的同窗卻有彷彿累積了一輩子的話要講，所以車銀優走不開，只能礙著人情壓力坐著陪笑。

他的手機螢幕頻繁的亮起，捎來的訊息無非不是問他回家了沒，車銀優雖然有點困擾倒還是耐心的回覆就快了。

待著時間越來越晚，一個熟悉的身影颯爽登場，半撩起前額的瀏海，男人如刀刻的臉部輪廓依舊銳利，他板著一張臉不苟言笑，甚至是有些不開心的表情。

「我就想怎麼還沒出現，文彬果然來了！」同學欣喜大喊。

車銀優雖然早有預感，但發現文彬找了過來還是有些震驚，對方才進門就迅速地在來客中捕捉到他的座位，邁開步伐朝他的方向走來，二話不說的拉起他的手。

「走吧，我來接你了。」文彬說。

文彬一點也不在意周圍還有別人，緊緊地握住了他的手。

一旁已經喝開而微醺的同學們忍不住哄堂大笑，接著技巧性地倒了燒酒塞進車銀優的手裡，「文彬果然跟傳說中的一樣欸，你才來就要走不是很掃興嘛，特地過來不喝點什麼嗎？」

車銀優茫然地拿著斟滿的燒酒，文彬見狀便從他那搶來，一聲不吭的乾杯了。

「等一下，彬⋯⋯」

文彬將飲盡的燒酒杯倒過來示意，同學們熱烈地拍手鼓掌，爾後卻又再送上一杯。

文彬來者不拒地接連暢飲，身邊起鬨的群眾令車銀優覺得荒唐，同學們明知道他聚餐開始之前就表態隔天還得工作只能稍微沾一點，現在卻拼命向他灌酒，讓作為黑騎士的文彬只能見一杯擋一杯。

明顯湧上醉意的文彬滿臉通紅，腳步也有點站不穩。

「彬吶別喝了。」車銀優出手制止了沒完沒了的燒酒，忍不住有些火氣上升，「我要回去了。」

將文彬的手搭在自己的肩膀上，車銀優攙扶著他決定閃退活動現場。

「喂、你剛看到沒，車銀優瞪我了。沒想到好好先生也會發脾氣啊。」

「正常都會生氣吧，畢竟他們在交往啊。」

車銀優索性在馬路邊攔了一輛計程車，匆匆地將文彬塞進後座，並且在司機透過後視鏡看他們的時候，用身上的外套蓋住文彬的腦袋，深怕別人認出他來。

披著車銀優的外套，文彬覺得自己比起待嫁的新娘更像是畏懼媒體的犯人，但明白車銀優的用意他不敢隨便拿下來。

昏沉沉的意識令他的眼皮重的快闔上，於是他靠在車銀優的肩膀用宛如蚊蚋的音量嘟嚷，「我好像喝醉了⋯⋯」

對方因為他的話被逗笑了，「嗯，我看得出來，先瞇一會兒吧。」然後拍了拍他的肩膀，文彬因為醉意而漸行漸遠的思緒也瞬間化為一片漆黑。

等到文彬再次恢復知覺，車銀優正背著他要上樓，走了一段路進入大樓後，接著停下步伐等待著電梯的燈號。

由於醒過來的文彬從癱軟像坨爛泥變得能夠使力，車銀優很快就發現了。

「醒了？」他稍稍側過頭，但其實什麼也看不見。

「嗯。」

「知道你耐不住性子，但才剛下飛機就猛灌酒對身體很不好。」

文彬並沒有要從他背上下來的意思，只是靠著車銀優細聽他低沈的嗓音，叨念中充滿關心的溫柔讓他不由得勾起嘴角的弧度，於是他輕貼在他的耳邊說明自己的立場。

「⋯⋯因為我想你了嘛。」鼻音中帶了點耍賴的意味。

說的是自己，害臊的也是自己，語畢他立刻把臉埋進車銀優的肩膀假裝又睡著了，但卻不是個能輕易放鬆身體的好演員，甚至不自覺將環著他脖子的雙手攬的更緊一些。

酒後總是特別黏人的文彬讓車銀優沒轍地笑了。

回到家中，車銀優看文彬稍微清醒便嚷嚷他就算不洗澡也得洗把臉才能上床睡覺，但文彬覺得很累，既然將他放置在客廳的沙發上就縱容他在此睡一晚也無傷大雅吧。

可是被車銀優催促，他拖沓到最終還是乖乖的走進浴室。

使用過的浴室還殘留著些微的熱氣，車銀優正在刷牙，見文彬疲倦的坐在馬桶蓋上打瞌睡，他自主決定來替他卸妝，熟練的將卸妝水倒在卸妝棉，輕柔且仔細地在文彬的臉龐畫圈。

「你收工後連妝都沒卸就來找我了嗎？」車銀優問。

「要是卸妝再出發就趕不上最後一班飛機了。」他稍稍仰起臉，向上看的眼神格外的純真無邪，尤其在完整妝容逐漸退去返回純粹的素顏，前一秒氣勢還銳利嚇人的男人頓時可愛的像個孩子。

文彬長期從事服飾廣告的模特兒，資歷長度與他的年齡沒差多少，雖然不是家喻戶曉的大明星，但並不臉生，偶爾走在路上被認出來會有人要求合照，小有名氣的程度罷了。

車銀優熟練地替他擦洗手腳，也順勢將牙刷塞進他的嘴裡，不需花費力氣的文彬似乎很享受被服務的過程，不經大腦的拋出一句車銀優好像沒有什麼不會的，就算當看護也能做得很稱職。

他並不是對誰都願意做到這個地步，面對搞錯重點的文彬他哭笑不得的彈了他的額頭以示不滿，但文彬沒有因此提起精神，而是連忙摟著他的腰，撒嬌地蹭了蹭。

「睏了嗎？我們直接去床上吧。」

「走不動。」

他溫柔地抱起眼前這個身高體格與自己相近的青年，最近為了工作而刻意減肥降脂的文彬輕巧的可以，不如以往那麼的具份量感令車銀優有些不捨，想著行程的空檔再好好的犒賞他一番。

奔波了一天兩個人應該都累了，車銀優想著明天自己還得早起就感到無奈，是該儘快休息，但抵達臥室後文彬卻遲遲不放開手，似乎將車銀優當作無尾熊的尤加利樹夾著。

「彬尼你該睡了。」他帶有笑意地拍了拍文彬的屁股。

文彬卻將他拉了下來，用嘴型以示喜歡，然後確實地在車銀優的唇瓣上落下一吻。

凌亂的髮絲、衣衫不整的軀體，他眼神迷濛的狀態帶著超載的誘惑勾引著他，若說小別勝新婚，車銀優確實感受到自己有多想念他並且為他著迷，不過是短短的一週卻彷彿時隔百日，受到影響而鼓噪的心跳令他的情緒不禁高漲。

腦袋一熱，車銀優壓抑不住自己的別有心思，他順勢將文彬的雙手拉到頭上，壓住他的身體激烈的啃吻，也不安份的試圖脫掉他的衣服。

用牙齒輕咬文彬的鎖骨，帶來的刺激令他不由得發出疼痛的呻吟，但他沒有要掙扎的意思，甚至是放棄了掙扎，變得完全的安靜的下一秒，傳來了規律的呼嚕聲。

「⋯⋯彬？睡著了？」

即便期待著與車銀優肌膚之親，但文彬仍舊撐不過席捲而來的醉意，他喪失氣力沉沉地睡去直至甜蜜的夢鄉，任何一切都被拋諸腦後，獨留被他招惹而心癢難耐的車銀優。


	2. Chapter 2

  


等文彬再被喚醒已經是隔天接近中午的時候，經紀人朴真祐打了將近快三十通的未接來電才好不容易讓他睜開眼睛。

拖著疲憊的身軀，文彬覺得他口乾舌燥喉嚨渴的隱隱作痛，所以率先前往廚房從冰箱裡拿出瓶裝水直接就口解渴。

冰涼感讓他瞬間清醒一些，才又回神打開手機的擴音。

「彬吶起床了嗎？」通話的另一端是朴真祐，背後的環境音很明顯正在開車。

「⋯⋯嗯，剛醒來。」

「臨時有個會議要開，待會兒就到你家載你，你務必好好梳洗穿件體面的衣服，不然太邋遢在業主面前會很難堪。」朴真祐叮嚀完又順口問了一句，「銀優在嗎？」

文彬才用目光快速的掃描家中，並發現壓在桌上的字條，「沒有，他出門了。應該是去學校了。」

「教授真辛苦啊，週末還得去學校。」

「好像是跟學生約好要看論文什麼的吧。」

文彬腦中突然想起，自己也是為了做學校作業才認識車銀優，雖然當時他並沒有料到他未來會從事教職，只是單純覺得對方認真又學識豐富，是令他感到好奇不停想深入探索的對象。

由於父母的寄望，文彬打從有記憶以來就作為童星生活，勤奮地參與各個大大小小的活動，雖然天生長得可愛受到矚目是理所當然的事，但他一直沒能習慣被大眾注視，以致待在業界許久依然低調。

文彬性格不算內向卻相當認生，就算身邊並不愁往來的同儕仍舊充滿莫名的距離感，所以沒幾個能真正說上內心話的朋友，加上高中以後他很少去學校，大學更不用提，獨來獨往做個稱職的獨行俠。

「什麼分組作業？」自從有了所屬公司，除了媽媽以外他唯一的經紀人朴真祐問了。

「就是通識課的報告，因為我錯過分組的時間，現在沒有可以加入的組別只能自己做，好不容易修了一個學期不想被當掉，可是要去景點考察我真的沒辦法獨自去。」文彬可憐兮兮的看著他，表情滿是希望朴真祐能幫他一把。

「雖然哥很想陪你，但我這個週末要帶別的孩子上通告。最近朋友跟我提過有個APP可以在上面徵小幫手，雖然是學生課餘兼差，但評價還不錯，不如我幫你申請一個！」

提到要找陌生人，文彬感到有些彆扭，「請他陪我做作業不會很奇怪嗎？」

「我在應徵條件指名要像導覽解說的地陪導遊一樣，請他來之前要先做好功課也會讓你的作業輕鬆一點吧。畢竟彬尼雖然住在首爾但除了工作以外很少出去玩。」

「可是⋯⋯」

「交給哥，不用擔心。」

事情交辦給朴真祐的確是不用擔心，但文彬還是覺得忐忑不安，客觀條件就特別麻煩的打工究竟是怎麼樣的善心人士會來應徵，左看右看都吃力不討好的差事應該沒人想做吧！

豈料事情不如文彬所想，沒過半晌還真的有人投了履歷，所以按著朴真祐和對方喬好的時間，文彬乖乖的去赴約了。

還記得那天的天氣有點涼，所以他特別搭了一件米色的針織外套，文彬若不是工作需求有造型師替他打點，他一般都不太打扮，總是隨性地抓件T恤牛仔褲就出門，不加修飾地素著臉。

雖然他戴著黑框眼鏡，又是棒球帽再加口罩，防止被民眾認出時的尷尬，不過天生高挑又寬肩窄腰的好身材十分顯眼，所以即便沒被發現他就是文彬，還是會有零星路人向他搭訕攀談。

距離約定的時間還有十分鐘，文彬坐在公園的長椅上等待，想像著來人會是圓還是扁。

「你好，請問是有申請地陪導遊的小月亮嗎？」低沉悅耳的嗓音如此地詢問著。

朴真祐登記時有說到用本名不妥當，所以隨便替他取了一個，但他大男生用小月亮當暱稱，被人實際開口叫喚真是莫名羞恥。所以文彬轉過頭時既害臊又羞赧，想著還是請對方更換稱呼會好一些。

然而毫無預警的，來人好看的輪廓在瞬間深深地刻進文彬的瞳孔，彷彿時間即將靜止的慢動作，微風吹散了枝頭的花在空中飛舞，對方伸手將落在頭頂的花瓣取下，精緻的面容如同藝術品，簡直媲美隨時隨地都有玫瑰盛開作陪襯的漫畫人物。

與文彬四目相接的霎那他爽快的露齒笑了，彎彎的笑眼如月牙更是撼動文彬的心，讓他只能一臉呆滯傻氣的應答，「⋯⋯我就是小月亮。」

「我是車銀優，今天一天請多指教。」他說。

文彬親眼見過的藝人不算少數，但倒是第一次見到讓他如此心動的樣貌，有種立馬陷入愛情的感覺。

和車銀優一起做作業的途中，在每個景點走走停停，文彬遲遲無法挪開自己的目光，直白且炙熱的盯著車銀優的臉，連眨眼的時間都感到惋惜，雖然文彬曉得他這樣很沒禮貌，但就是不受控制。

劍眉星目、高挺的鼻樑，車銀優五官的排列格外地恰到好處，不是魄力型的英俊卻脫俗的清秀端正而賞心悅目。

「⋯⋯真的好帥。」脫口而出的當下文彬感到自己像個花癡。

車銀優似乎對這樣的評價免疫，沒有太大的情緒起伏，只是嘴角略帶苦澀的回答，「謝謝你。不過專心看我的臉之外也要注意聽我的解說才行，雖然我做的手冊裡面都有寫。」

「我、我有在聽！」文彬尷尬的低下頭裝作翻閱事前準備的資料，車銀優內容整理的非常用心，段落的書寫方式不只像重點筆記，乍看還以為是老師發的講義。

車銀優被文彬慌張而手足無措的肢體逗笑了，也不禁好奇文彬的口罩底下是什麼樣的臉孔，僅僅透過黑框眼鏡見到的雙眸又大又圓，他似乎是無法掩飾任何心事的類型，明明是初次見面，車銀優卻覺得自己莫名地能夠解讀他的心。

尤其最討車銀優喜歡的就是文彬的直爽率真，他們不論想法還是行動的頻率都超級合拍，一路上無話不談，互動的感覺一點也不像才剛認識，讓相處的時光既快樂又充實，也短暫的消縱即逝。

「我們交換聯絡方式吧。」車銀優不避諱的先開口了，雖然他是被花錢雇用的一日導遊，但若可以更深入的認識對方一定能讓這份好心情延續下去吧，不是只有今天而已，「跟小月亮相處感覺很自在，我們似乎可以成為很好的朋友。」

即將道別的場合，文彬才發現自己從頭到尾都忘記和車銀優更正名字，讓他喊著彆扭的暱稱整天。

「文彬⋯⋯我的名字。」他說。

車銀優很快意會而露出豁然開朗的笑容，「原來如此，因為是文所以是月亮。」

「抱歉讓你喊小月亮很奇怪吧，但我一定要解釋，這絕對不是我自己取的。」

「我倒是覺得很適合彬尼⋯⋯我可以喊你彬尼吧？」車銀優宛如包覆糖霜的甜蜜提問給文彬帶來極大的傷害值，親暱的稱呼猶如臨門的一腳將文彬踹入戀愛的漩渦。

他的臉紅了，延燒至耳根羞澀的發燙。

文彬納悶，難道自己是膚淺的外貌協會嗎？短短的時間內，他幾乎是一見鐘情的傾心於他，他完全禁不住車銀優對他的貼心溫柔，斯文大方的談吐，莞爾一笑就令他的內心百花齊放，他越認識車銀優越覺得，長得好看不過就是他最不值得一提的優點。

他長年以來藏匿的心思也被車銀優勾起而浮出水面，自從經過青春期的摸索，文彬就清楚的明白自己只會被同性所吸引，而車銀優確確實實是他喜歡的類型，說是理想對象也不為過，不偏不倚地正中他守備範圍狹窄、挑剔至極的好球帶。

加了通訊軟體的帳號以後，文彬每天都魂不守舍等著車銀優發訊息給他，艱難的最開始文彬以做報告為藉口問一些雞毛蒜皮的小事情，接著兩個人就一來一往的聊起來了，意外的不費吹灰之力。

文彬很快從毫無防備的車銀優口中得知他所就讀的學校和幾條個人信息，進行網路搜尋後跳出的資料比他預想的還要豐富，甚至找得到他的SNS，那不算辛勤更新的頁面，文彬翻沒一會兒就閱讀完畢，字裡行間以及上傳的照片明顯得知他目前還單身。

說實話文彬覺得很意外，像車銀優這樣寶藏般的男生竟然還是公共財產，原本他還做好心理準備要接受他跟車銀優沒可能有下文的事實，這讓他一邊將他的照片右鍵保存的同時忍不住喃喃，在被誰搶走以前，要是他能率先佔有那該有多好啊。

文彬沒能注意到自己早已深陷其中，他迷戀車銀優的程度並不尋常，只要一想起他心臟就會隱隱作痛，而他們頻繁的互動也讓感情逐漸加溫，令文彬產生了渴望，想讓自己在朋友之間會是車銀優心中的第一。

但他的喜歡不能表現出來，也不敢表現出來，因為他還不清楚對方是否能接受他的與眾不同，怕車銀優察覺他的意圖不軌會疏遠他，文彬甚至認為只要能夠待在車銀優身邊，就算安靜不表態一輩子他也心甘情願。

可是就在那天，車銀優越線了，超過了文彬能夠負荷的程度，讓他隱藏的情感瞬間曝光。


	3. Chapter 3

傍晚，文彬因為白天的行程提前收工而早早返家休息，他平常沒什麼特別的愛好就喜歡在睡前悠哉的躺在床上看網漫，一面發訊息問問車銀優今天過得如何。

他所知道的車銀優就讀國內數一數二的大學，雖然課業繁重卻仍會在空檔之餘做做家教和短期兼差賺點零用錢，車銀優跟他不一樣是特別享受忙碌的工作狂，生活經驗也豐富的多，或許是喜歡傳授知識以及為人解惑，每每分享起心得都能長篇大論，但即便是旁人容易覺得枯燥乏味的話題文彬也能聽得津津有味，連他自己都感到不可思議。

車銀優就像是他的課外讀物，一直讀下去都不會厭倦。

然而他才捎去文字沒一會兒，車銀優就回撥了視訊通話，說明了他正在替家教學生備課的事。

「這麼忙幹嘛還視訊？」

「正因為很累所以才想看看彬尼。」

「我的臉長得很有意思嗎？」他半自嘲的掩蓋快要笑裂的嘴角，接著有一搭沒一搭的隨口提了自己看了電視廣告突然嘴饞很想來點炸雞、啤酒宵夜絕配，畢竟他為了工作經常要身材管理，難得後面幾天休息可以稍微懈怠。

豈料對方聽了竟然極度稀鬆平常的開口，「那要來我家嗎？等我手邊的事結束後可以一起喝一杯。」

最初車銀優得知文彬從事模特兒一行的時候就沒有表示太大的關心，仍舊普通的與他來往，但文彬沒有萬萬沒想到車銀優會邀請他一塊喝酒，甚至是到他的家裡，雖然對車銀優而言他們只是要好的朋友並沒有特別的含義，但文彬卻感到格外的震驚。

尤其印象中他是一個人住在離學校不算遠的出租套房，表示這個時間只會是他們兩個人獨處！於是被愛沖昏頭的文彬根本不在乎已經入夜，千里迢迢提著他在便利商店採買的啤酒和幾樣下酒菜前往。

來應門的車銀優隨性地穿著灰色帽T及黑色棉質褲，和上個鐘頭他在視訊裡見到的一樣，即便關閉了濾鏡親自用肉眼見到他的好看程度也依然像在拍畫報，並且戴起細框眼鏡完全優等生的姿態很讓文彬感到心動。

文彬覺得自己沒有不喜歡車銀優的時候，日漸膨脹的思緒塞滿了他的腦袋。

身為同齡朋友小酌怡情是人之常情，雖然文彬並沒有料到自己會有跟車銀優在酒桌上談心的一天，內心非常雀躍而細細品味，但看著慢慢被醉意渲染而雙頰紅潤的車銀優，文彬腦袋想的是，再也不要讓這個男人喝酒了，笑起來傻呼呼過分可愛的樣子和平日形成反差，簡直在唆使他犯罪。

「咳咳⋯⋯」在他倆不知喝到第幾罐的時候，車銀優被啤酒嗆了ㄧ口。

「銀優你沒事吧？」文彬擔心的問道。

「嗯，因為和彬尼在一起太高興，就不小心喝多了。」靠著沙發，車銀優不經意的閉上了眼睛。

「你還清醒嗎？今天就喝到這裡吧，我也差不多該走了。」凌晨時分，文彬想著要不要用手機叫車，或者把朴真祐從睡夢中挖起來接他。

「應該趕不上末班車了，彬尼可以住下來啊。」車銀優似乎是喝酒以後格外愛笑的人，盯著文彬的臉看又沒來由的呵呵笑起來了，「彬尼真的好不可思議。」

車銀優的口條仍舊正常清楚，所以文彬延續著話題回話沒打斷他，「哪裡不可思議？」

神秘兮兮的，他招手讓文彬靠近一點並小聲的在他耳邊低語。

「沒想到真的有像貓咪一樣的人。」然後俏皮的皺了皺鼻子。

文彬有些哭笑不得，認定他已經神智不清了卻覺得講著胡話的車銀優莫名可愛。

「那是好事嗎？」

「好事啊，讓人想揉揉你的頭髮。」

車銀優說完就伸手摸了摸文彬的腦袋，笑著嘟囔好乖好乖我的小貓咪，然後以他是寵物為前提的方式捧起他的雙頰，急速拉近的距離感讓文彬感到昏頭，車銀優逼近的特寫讓他全身發熱，似乎他只要再大膽一些就能吻到車銀優，不過他的腦袋還正在緩衝，身體就自個兒行動了。

文彬迫不及待地含住車銀優的嘴唇，四瓣交疊的觸感溫熱又柔軟，車銀優還沒能反應過來，像當機似地愣了好一會兒，然後溫順地垂下肩膀。

「喜歡銀優。」

他認真的告白使車銀優再度發笑了，他回答，「我也喜歡彬尼。」

「⋯⋯不是普通的喜歡，我對銀優是會產生性慾的那種喜歡。」也許自己也是趁著酒後壯膽才這麼直接，他顧不得對方可能反感，強硬地取下了車銀優的眼鏡，想與他真誠的對視。

車銀優或許是嚇到了而睜大眼睛，但外觀看上去沒有太大的情緒起伏，只是沈默片刻，然後語帶納悶的問了一句，「現在也想和我做嗎？」

文彬搗蒜般的點了點頭，然後覆上別於剛才帶有羞澀的吻，車銀優沒有立刻推開他，反而順應著呼吸闔上眼皮，也一點一點含著文彬的嘴唇反饋，讓他明白他不僅不討厭還可能是喜歡的。

被車銀優擁抱的熱度很令文彬沉迷，靠在肩窩聞著他的味道，如果在這個瞬間溺死在溫柔鄉他都不會感到可惜，好希望全世界都來為他的勇氣鼓掌歡呼。

度過纏綿夜晚後的隔日清早，車銀優的生理時鐘讓他在固定的時間甦醒過來，些微宿醉引起的頭痛隱隱約約，所以要他快速的離開被窩實在有些困難。

枕邊的文彬還沉沉地睡著，兩個大男人塞在一張單人床上特別的擁擠，但車銀優很習慣貼著牆睡覺，所以被文彬佔據另一側的床鋪位置並無所謂，反而擔心他會不會翻個身就摔下去。

面對面躺著，距離近的足以感受到文彬的鼻息，車銀優默默地觀察著文彬的輪廓和五官，他是第一次這麼近的看他，因為在外頭總是刻意低調的文彬經常戴著口罩，所以車銀優縱使和他見面很多次，確切地得知他長什麼模樣還是在廣告看板上。

或許是他前一陣子非常想養寵物所以看了很多小動物影片的緣故，車銀優不自禁地覺得文彬就像一隻貓，不論是眼神還是習慣搔脖子的行為舉止，就連睡覺時也很像。

越看越有趣，車銀優有了幾分笑意，這霎那，文彬卻睜開了眼睛，他純淨的靈魂毫無預警地跌入車銀優的瞳孔之中，兩個人沒能好好做足準備便要互相凝視，令激情後的餘韻再次渲染了氛圍顯得他們都格外害臊，但誰也沒能移開視線。

車銀優率先鼓起勇氣伸手撥開文彬的髮絲，接著寵溺地親吻了他的髮際線。

「⋯⋯是不是還在夢中？」文彬的聲音有些沙啞。

「不是。」

接下來他們沒有對話只是摟著對方，直至朴真祐撥了電話來找文彬才願意起床。文彬簡單的沖了澡，換上車銀優借給他的T恤便準備離開。

「我還能再來找你嗎？」下樓以前他這麼問了，雙頰泛起微微的紅潤。

車銀優只是靦腆地點點頭，然後說晚點再聯絡。

佯裝鎮靜的送走文彬以後，車銀優有種自己的心臟就要爆炸的感覺，在之前他完全料想不到他會和文彬發展成這樣的關係，明明他也曾經和女孩子交往過，原來男生也可以嗎？但更讓車銀優意想不到的是，他基於求知心搜尋的同性做愛方式會派上用場，甚至有了實踐的機會。

雖然是一樣的性別，所擁有的器官也無差異，但文彬的身體卻仍舊跟他有點稍稍地不同，他容易因為他的碰觸變得敏感並且顫抖，回想起對方環著他的脖子悶哼喘息被情慾支配的姿態，還是覺得神秘而新奇。

由於家教甚嚴，車銀優從小就只知道唸書和踢足球，在最注重外表的青春期並不了解怎麼打點自己，所以在同儕間雖然有點人氣卻不是那種受歡迎的帥哥，一直到上了高中，開始收到各方而來的告白和禮物書信，車銀優才意識到原來他的外表在大眾眼光看起來還不錯，而那個時候也是車銀優桃花期的巔峰。

「銀優你出乎意料的⋯⋯無趣，也許你很聰明，知道的事情也很多，但總是長篇大論講一些我不感興趣的事情真的好無聊。」

當時女朋友輕描淡寫的評價給了車銀優非常大的挫敗，簡直是否定了他與生俱來的性格，導致後來提及分手他也沒有餘力去挽回，但那種只是經常聯絡的戀愛其實不如他所以為的刻骨銘心，上了大學開始全新的生活就忘得差不多，只是淺移默化的讓他對談感情卻步，也不再在與一般人交際的時候說他想說的話。

「銀優的分享真的好有趣，我以前都不知道！」

每每看著他總是眼神閃閃發亮的文彬不論何時何地都願意好好地聽完他的話，並且給予消化過的想法返還，所以車銀優十分珍惜與文彬相處的時光，也很喜歡他這個人。

即便他察覺文彬的愛情，有些摸不透自己的心意，但被文彬邀請時他還是義無反顧地墜入，想熱切地擁抱早已進駐他內心深處柔軟，可愛又純情的他。

［可以把今天當作是我們交往的第一天嗎？］

車銀優因為文彬的訊息再度笑了出來。

［嗯，今天開始是第一天。］


	4. Chapter 4

自從脫離了學生身份，重新簽約過的經紀公司更加積極的讓文彬去挑戰各式各樣的工作，除了原來駕輕就熟的平面媒體之外也開始涉獵電視廣告，甚至連在長青家庭劇飾演配角這樣的演員通告都源源不絕的進來，讓他跑行程腳步越來越緊湊。

一直都是被大人們推著才往前走的文彬，自從和車銀優交往了以後，開始想認真的正視自己，所以在專屬的舞台上漸漸發光發熱，即便有點畏懼還是相當努力。

「昨天一收工就急著回去，銀優提前見到你應該很開心吧？」朴真祐伴隨溫暖的笑意在他耳邊小聲的閒聊。

文彬一聽只能苦澀的回答，「我回到家太快睡著了，其實沒怎麼和銀優說上話。」

他本來還想著要和車銀優好好地肌膚相親一下，但他的精神力無法負荷舟車勞頓只能任由自己被強大的睏意覆蓋，文彬對於車銀優已經不是第一次倒頭就睡了，回憶起昨晚細心為他卸妝還抱著他到床上的戀人就感到萬分抱歉。

並沒有實際同居，僅僅是文彬有空才去車銀優家叨擾幾天，由於忙碌程度不亞於文彬的車銀優天天都在學術研究，似乎也不是很黏人，所以他們平常能在一起的時間基本上少之又少，雖然每天的噓寒問暖都不曾落下，卻沖淡了過去熱戀的緊密。

但他們也都成人了，比起轟轟烈烈的戀愛還是有許多要花心思的事。

例如工作人員正在簡報這次案子的訴求，恍神一會兒的文彬重新集中注意力才赫然發現，企劃書封面明明寫著女性內衣廣告，但擔任對手男性的他卻比女主角負責的還露骨，不僅是需要穿著貼身的三角內褲上陣，還會有床戲跟局部性暗示的特寫鏡頭。

於是文彬徬徨無助的瞥了一眼鄰座的朴真祐。

朴真祐一直到簡報結束才冷靜的提問，「尺度這麼大能夠播出嗎？」

「這是針對二十歲以上的成人市場，是有篩選用戶播出的廣告。」

「不是，我的意思是突然增加床戲，似乎跟先前告知的不太一樣，我們彬尼雖然不排斥貼身衣物的廣告拍攝，但內容好像太成人了，如果要調整腳本還必須與公司內部討論。」

「文彬先生不是只穿內褲，還會有衣服的。」

見對方興致勃勃地試圖轉圜，但呈現在面前所謂的衣服竟然是由細細的黑色綁帶構成，可以想像這衣不蔽體比不穿還更令人驚嚇。

最終朴真祐還是以形象不符合訴求需要重新調整為由，希望對方能照原訂的健康活力方面拍攝。或許是資方的規模不算小的緣故，即便提出了異議朴真祐還是相當斟酌用字，怕一個不小心得罪人。

文彬安靜的跟在朴真祐身後，覺得就算是哥哥也很不容易。

準備下樓的同時，似乎方才也有參與會議的面孔叫住了他。

「我想您寶貴的意見也很重要，文彬先生請務必考慮一下，您真的是拍攝這支廣告的最佳人選，我是向上層爭取了很久才與您聯繫的。」女孩匆匆地塞了一個紙袋給他便離去。

文彬原本還搞不清楚情況，但見到紙袋裡裝的內容物他就大概了解是怎麼回事。

他莫名其妙地收到了傳聞中的指定服裝。

朴真祐送文彬回到車銀優的住處，因為接下來還有事情便先行離開了。縱使與朴真祐在車上聊天時，他也覺得自己是該表明意願，但討論的過程朴真祐似乎很不高興，有種從小帶大的孩子被廠商玷污的感覺，讓文彬沒能找到機會和他提及衣服的事。

一開始，基於對方誠懇的拜託，文彬還覺得試穿後再做決定也無妨，但看著自己在穿衣鏡中的模樣，繞著脖子向下的黑色綁帶完全沒遮住半點肌膚，只是沿著胸肌中央的溝線到腰部，色情的不像話，也許讓他直接裸體還更自在一點，他不得不打消念頭。

爾後，他聽見了開門聲，是車銀優回來了。慌亂之下文彬只能快速地穿上一旁的運動服裝作若無其事出去應門。

「你今天真早。」文彬見到車銀優不禁露出好看的笑靨，「是什麼日子嗎，怎麼買了蛋糕？」

「學生送的。」

有那麼帥氣的教授，若是他絕對不會翹課的。文彬接過車銀優遞來的紙盒，默默打開看了一眼，是一般的草莓奶油蛋糕。

「你可以拿去吃。」

「我不是想吃啦，只是看看裡面有沒有夾帶別的東西。」文彬尷尬的說。

「情書嗎？那個我已經拿出來也退給對方了。」車銀優沒有要隱藏的意思主動的招供了，他也不是頭一次遇到這種事，大人的餘裕讓他能夠好好地處理。接著車銀優的視線很自然地落在文彬將拉鍊拉到最高的運動服上，「你剛好要出門運動？」

「沒、沒有啊，啊啊突然覺得有點累決定不去了。」文彬蹩腳的裝作自然，他怎麼可能穿著綁帶只套件外套就出門運動，就算旁人看不出來，他的羞恥心也不容許他這麼做。

車銀優雖然覺得文彬有點奇怪，但他沒有繼續追究。

於是久違地，他們一起共進晚餐，兩個人分享著彼此大大小小的事情，天南地北，嘴角因為持續上揚臉都不禁痠痛起來了。

文彬很喜歡這樣的感覺，幸福感將胸膛塞得滿滿地，在他面前的車銀優眉眼在時間流逝之間更加有男人味了，托著腮幫子，文彬稍稍歪著頭端詳自己的戀人，他略微羞赧的笑容讓他巴不得將他馬上撲倒。

說時遲那時快，頭頂上的燈突然熄滅了，由於沒料到會有這樣的狀況發生他們都嚇了一大跳，雖然是自個兒的家，但車銀優特別害怕怪力亂神的事情，所以前一秒才講的正起勁這一秒頓時安靜。

文彬覺得緊張起來的車銀優有點可愛，便用值得依靠的帥氣口吻說，「有可以替換的燈泡嗎？我來幫忙換吧。」

稍後，他手腳迅速地爬上梯子，車銀優要他小心一點免得摔下來，坐在梯子上的文彬完全忘了自己還穿著綁帶裝，大剌剌抬起手的同時也露出了繫著綁帶的腰部，燈一亮便直接呈現在眼前。

站在底下的車銀優不是很理解那條帶子是什麼，困惑的問道，「彬尼裡面穿的不是衣服嗎？」

文彬連忙拉下衣襬，可是一切都太遲了，只好一五一十的向他招認。

雖然他不期待車銀優會有多大的反應，但對方聽完只是意味深長的說，「綁帶裝啊⋯⋯感覺很色。」文彬讀不出當中有任何心理活動。

「我知道很羞恥，所以我現在馬上就去脫掉。」他不由得掩面嚷嚷。

「你先把拉鍊拉下來讓我看看。」

「才不要，沒什麼好看的。」

文彬一但拒絕反而更激起車銀優的好奇心，他無意識的對他撒嬌了，「反正都穿了，讓我看一下再脫也行吧，又不差這點時間。」

「⋯⋯好吧，只給你看一眼。」

禁不起他的請求，文彬緩緩地拉下外套的拉鍊，或許是曉得車銀優正全神貫注的在看自己，文彬覺得他的身體很熱，又因為他沒有穿上衣，肌膚直接與外套布料摩擦，他的乳頭興奮的都立起來了，顯得更加赤裸。

沒有任何遮蔽作用的綁帶終究只是裝飾，車銀優仔細的看了好一會兒，然後一臉中肯評價的說，「嗯，真的很色。」

巴不得挖個洞鑽進去的文彬根本不敢直視車銀優。

「看完了吧？我要走了。」

文彬才挪動步伐，車銀優就從身後一把攬住了他的腰，他不安份地將手探進外套裡，自然地撫摸他的胸，一面在耳邊用低沉的嗓音廝磨呢喃道，「⋯⋯很迷人。」


	5. Chapter 5

足以令文彬融化的碰觸向他侵襲，車銀優先是溫柔地含住他的嘴唇，接著順勢解開了他的外套，黑色綁帶的殺傷力比想像中的還要驚人，將原本身體曲線就十分色情的文彬又再提升了一個層級。

被戀人含情脈脈的看著根本招架不住，文彬拉著車銀優直奔臥室，兩個人急切地跌入床鋪發瘋似地又親又吻，渴求著彼此，文彬自主地替車銀優脫去襯衫，他克制不住自己的急躁，連忙用雙腿夾住他的腰，用默默搭起帳篷的褲襠磨蹭著他。

車銀優才頓時從過分露骨突顯的型態察覺到文彬沒有穿內褲，他手腳迅速地脫下他的外褲，映入眼簾的是與上半身同為一套的大腿綁帶，多出的緊縛感讓他張開的大腿顯得更加情色，怎麼看都像情趣用品，因為勃起而一顫一顫的性器也一覽無遺。

「怎麼連內褲都沒穿，是故意的嗎？」他笑。

文彬卻只是勾起唇角，然後撒嬌般地圈住對方的脖子，獻上和方才相比格外柔情的吻，很久很久沒有這樣好好地感受他的體溫了。即便是如今變得再成熟一些的車銀優都令他內心騷動不已。

他膨脹抬頭的部位硬得發疼，文彬抓著車銀優的手引導他為他套弄，對方熟練又快速地握著柱體上下摩擦，文彬不自覺地抬起腰扭動，一面發出悶哼。

「很喜歡嗎？」他說。

單純且誠實地，文彬露出了可愛的笑容，「⋯⋯喜歡。」

這讓車銀優同時感覺到下腹一緊，他搭配潤滑劑將手指探進了文彬下方唯一的穴口，嫩肉因為異物入侵而收縮，文彬不由得皺眉繃起肌肉。

「乖孩子你放鬆一點。」

文彬再度主動親吻車銀優，但車銀優沒有因此停下動作，他依然一點一點地擴張著他，接著帶領他翻身，開拓之下同步搓揉他渾圓肉感的臀部，臀縫內的通道入口能容納的尺寸漸漸加大，文彬無法自拔的搖晃他的腰，跪坐時撐開的大腿肌肉使綁帶勒的死緊，讓他覺得有些難受。

於是文彬撐起身子，用半躺半坐的姿勢向車銀優張開了雙腿，他的眼眶因為情慾蕩漾而濕潤，面紅耳赤的表情好像隨時都會哭出來似地，「⋯⋯幫我把腿上的綁帶拆掉。」

綁帶的扣環並不難解開，但車銀優還是花了點時間才脫掉文彬的下著，大腿兩道紅紅的勒痕特別地誘惑可口，車銀優忍不住埋頭親吻了，然後他吸吮了他細緻的內側肌膚，些微的疼痛感彷彿搔癢令人難耐，文彬忍不住壓抑的喘息聲，呼氣重而深沉。

車銀優的唇瓣就像安撫他的良藥，文彬只要有一點難受，他就會傾身吻他，不自禁地摟著車銀優粗壯的腰身，兩人忘我地唇舌交纏，發出唾液分泌嘖嘖的水聲，甚至淫靡的牽出一條銀絲。

碎吻著文彬出了薄汗的額頭，車銀優一面解開褲頭掏出內褲裡早已蓄勢待發的大物，久違地撕開保險套的包裝，急切的都快發抖。

車銀優扶著他的性器一點一點沒入文彬的體內，文彬明顯感受到他具體的形狀被內壁狠狠的咬著，侵門踏戶地直搗深處的行為令他的身子稍稍地抽搐了，他平坦的腹部因為呼吸起伏，狹窄的甬道也遵循著生理反應收縮，並非接納用途的器官炙熱而滾燙地包覆著，前端擠壓著敏感的一處，不可理喻的爽快如同電流，讓文彬不由得揪著五官發出聲調略為尖銳的呻吟。

車銀優親著文彬的背試圖讓他能夠更舒服一些，接著規律地擺動起腰桿撞擊文彬的臀部，他們在他漂亮的腰線之下密不可分地連接在一起，不斷抽插的反覆動作特別讓人情緒高漲，又酥又麻的滋味從尾椎蔓延開，性愛產生的愉悅澎湃塞滿了文彬的腦袋和心，好像自己都不是自己了沈迷於漩渦之中。

「⋯⋯再深一點。」他楚楚可憐的哭腔撥弄著車銀優的理智線。

他隨即抱著文彬讓他坐在自己的身上，由上而下嵌入的體位讓文彬興奮的不能克制，他以尋找最帶來快感的姿勢一面挪動窄腰，車銀優一隻手穿過綁帶愛撫著文彬胸前的粉色蓓蕾，一隻手則握著他站立的昂揚套弄，他們肆無忌憚的繼續熱吻，彼此都快搞不清楚誰是誰那般昏眩沉醉。

接著文彬讓車銀優在床鋪躺下，以他在上方乘坐的方式再度將車銀優的性器沒入體內，文彬自己動了起來，他無法壓抑尋求刺激的舉動頻頻收緊臀部，被情慾渲染的迷濛眼神底下是佈滿緋紅色的火熱，他雙頰的紅暈似乎一點都不消停，甚至擴散脖子直至胸膛，束縛的黑色綁帶也讓他要喘不過氣。

他膨脹的性器前端溢出了透明的液體在車銀優的視線範圍內晃動，他覺得自己好像快到了，邊輕咬嘴唇呼喊戀人的名字，「唔嗚⋯⋯銀優⋯⋯」

車銀優扶上文彬的後腦勺與他擁吻，總是對他全心投入的文彬實在太過可愛誘惑，待在他體內一點也不安份的性器好像更硬了。

「⋯⋯彬尼⋯⋯再快一點。」他催促著。

之後文彬無法抑制高潮來襲的排山倒海，大量釋放的白濁飛濺在車銀優的腹部上，隨後車銀優也射精了，他們抱在一起根本不管其他，流連忘返的親啄彼此的臉久久不能抽離，只想依偎著對方相互溫存。

事後，文彬看著被折騰過而硬生生扯斷的黑色綁帶稍微恢復了理智，瞧瞧垃圾桶裡丟了數個遺留精液的保險套就大概知道他們做了多少次，完全無法在中途停下來，真的是闖禍了。

「因為太累所以無精打采？」沖過澡的車銀優一邊擦拭著頭髮在床沿坐了下來。

他的戀人還赤裸著身子，姿態極度放鬆的趴在床上卻愁眉苦臉的樣子。文彬的背膀上盡是車銀優深切渴求留下的吻痕，尤其他的皮膚比一般人還要敏感，印子消退所需的時間可能更長。

「⋯⋯在想要怎麼和真祐哥解釋，原來還打算讓他幫忙把衣服退回去，很怕他問我為什麼斷了。」

一下困窘地皺眉一下無奈地苦笑，文彬心情複雜的表情特別地生動，讓車銀優試圖按捺而想要親親他的臉頰，但不僅僅只是親臉頰就能獲得撫慰的他，技巧性地將嘴唇湊了上來。

「這裡也要。」

車銀優沒轍的笑了。

兩個人便又相擁著邊笑邊接吻，彷彿回到過去熱戀的感覺。

「我想應該沒什麼大不了的，斷了就斷了，總會有辦法解決的。」文彬做了樂觀的總結，也隨即將揪緊的眉心舒展開來，「不管這些就覺得肚子有點餓了。」

「要吃蛋糕嗎？」

「要。」

於是他們並肩坐在床上吃起蛋糕來了，糖份迅速補足消耗的熱量，一口接著一口，很快就將盤子淨空。

「你怎麼吃的滿嘴都是啊。」

車銀優回過頭發現文彬的嘴角還沾著奶油，習慣性地用手指抹掉，還自然放入口中，這個舉動再度令文彬怦然心動。

「⋯⋯好喜歡你，從初次見面就喜歡你。」他坦率地表達著累積已久的愛意。

不論經過多久，文彬的愛情都如同當初那樣純粹直白，車銀優回憶起在他面前有些笨拙傻氣卻依舊勇往直前，十足年少青澀的戀人模樣，露出了燦爛的笑容。

彎彎的雙眼承載著文彬如昔的樣貌，不曾改變的迷戀讓車銀優沒能壓抑住自己澎湃的情緒，想要碰觸他的一切。小心翼翼地覆上唇瓣，文彬些微瑟縮的反應讓他不由得用掌心包住他緊握的手。

體溫逐漸升高，催情的要素又讓他露出泫然欲泣的表情，車銀優覺得這樣的文彬非常非常可愛，更忍不住想欺負他了。

關於文彬的事，他還想知道的更多。

讓他想要永無止盡地深入探討，在大眾面前總是展現帥氣性感的文彬，永遠在車銀優的面前都會是天真爛漫、一心只向著他的小月亮吧。

// END //

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好久不見的更新，這次也是一口氣發完。  
>  小月亮原本預計在打歌期間要開始連載的，靈感來源是情色的綁帶裝(羞)  
>  但我前段時間真的心有餘而力不足，萎靡的不行，所以一直拖到現在……  
>  不知道還有沒有人在期待我的文？  
>  若是可以留下隻字片語鼓勵我那就太感激了，也請幫我按下Kudo❤  
>  謝謝各位閱讀至此。  
>    
>  想得知最新作品可至BLOG查詢-- https://mirumiru126.pixnet.net/blog


End file.
